Talk:Megacolony/@comment-12804342-20130821155747
It's time for Megacolony to get their support. All they have is Booster Set 4 and crappy support in EB3. I honestly don't know what Bushiroad was smoking. The only support they have in EB3 is their only Limit Break, a 12000 clone and some crappy splashable cards like Toxic Trooper and Toxic Soldier. Gold Paladin got SDD, Spike Brothers got Dudley Emperor so why did Megacolony have to get such awful support? Master Beetle is their ONLY Limit Break which is CB3 just to stun two of the opponent's rear guards and considering how easy stun can be countered it's just ridiculous. And the rest of the cards in EB3.. oh god. They have a 12000 clone which doesn't even see much play since most Megacolony decks run both Master Beetle and Giraffa, and let's not get started on the rest of the cards, namely Toxic Trooper and Toxic Soldier. Just wtf? Some person actually came up with that? They have very limited access to trigger variety. Being forced to run four of each trigger for a long while until EB1 finally came really sucked especially in any deck that ran Giraffa. EB1 gave us Machinings on top of a critical trigger which is much better than what we got in EB3. But still, it isn't enough. I like how the stun mechanic is working currently. Even if it can be countered it will still give hand advantage to the Megacolony player and it could potentially force your opponent to use up cards in his hand. So the problem on my part is not the stun mechanic but rather how awful support Megacolony has gotten compared to other clans, even Granblue which has gotten some really nice support in BT13 (one can wonder why Megacolony didn't get support and instead DP which weren't even undersupported got another breakride and another crossride -.-) And Machining Armor Beetle.. it took them years to release it but it's finally coming so I guess that will make Machinings playable, which is sort of a light in the darkness I guess. It's time for Bushiroad to give Megacolony some support, since the clan isn't seeing much play due to the reasons above an extra booster wouldn't really turn out well for Bushiroad but rather support in a real Booster Set, like Booster Set 4. I'd also like for Neo Nectar and possibly Royal Paladin to get some support in said set. It's time for Bushiroad to stop treating Megacolony like Konami treats their card game (lol people still play Yugioh? xD) My favorite clan and soon main clan will most likely always be Gold Paladin but I've played Megacolony and I've seen what state they are in. Many people say that Granblue and Megacolony are the worst clans but Granblue is definintely better. The problem with Granblue WAS that they had too few cards, but they were really never sort of bad. BT6 gave them some pretty nice support and even before they were still pretty amazing if played right. Bushiroad has confirmed that Megacolony will receive support, but the question is when? I really hope that it wil be in BT14 and not another crappy extra booster. Me and hopefully the whole Vanguard community wouldn't like a repeat of EB3 in Megacolony's case. I hope you found this an interesting read and hopefully someone at Bushiroad will see this.